Caminata al atardecer
by ExVillain
Summary: Dos de mis personajes favoritos tienen el temido primer amor. Taiga Kagami de Kuroko no Basket y Haruka Nanase (versión femenina) de Free! Iwatobi Swim Club. Ambos con personalidades distintas y diferentes backgrounds para relatar una historia de amor que una vez conocí...
1. Insiste

—Sabes que serás un gran basquetbolista algún día—dijo mientras se mecía suavemente en el columpio.

Las palabras de ella sonaban alegres y sinceras, sin rastro alguno de burla. Por algún motivo lo que ella le decía lo hacían sentir incómodo, pero no sabía porqué.

—A veces no estoy seguro, de que eso sea lo que quiero…

El siempre con su mal carácter. Su amigo era pesimista y aburrido, más de lo que a ella le gustaba soportar, pero era al fin y al cabo un buen chico. Siempre recordaba que existía una razón en el pasado de Taiga que lo mantenía a la defensiva la mayoría de las veces. Así había aceptado esa amistad y eventualmente lo había comprendido, ella era observadora pero sobre todo calculadora, esto último quizá se le escapaba al chico, no así el hecho de que ella lo admiraba. En realidad admiraba mucho a su amigo.

— ¡Vamos que si lo estás! Vives para esto.  
>— ¿Y eso qué? —se removió con molestia en el columpio.<br>—Taiga...  
>—Tsk…<p>

No cambiaría el humor de él esa tarde y ella lo sabía. Decidió que era mejor llevar a su amigo a algún lugar donde pudieran comer algo, cualquier cosa era mejor que estar sentados en ese columpio de ese parque deprimente.

Caminaron en silencio, un silencio bastante incómodo para él. Ella por el contrario parecía siempre disfrutar de la compañía de Taiga, al verla de reojo pudo comprobar que ella parecía de todo menos incómoda, por poco y sonreía. Hizo su típica mueca de mal humor, arrugó la boca hacia un lado, su semblante estaba gris. Últimamente estar con ella le molestaba sobremanera, esa tarde no era la excepción.

— ¿Hasta donde piensas caminar? —preguntó con notable molestia.  
>—Busco un lugar donde sentarnos a tomar algo.<br>—Tsk…  
>—No creo que no tengas hambre, ¡eso si que no!<br>—Haru, nos vemos...  
>—Qué cruel eres Taiga... —hizo un puchero, puso esa cara ridícula y hasta fingió secarse lágrimas de cocodrilo.<br>—Tsk...  
>—Ven, pidamos algo—. Lo tomó de la mano y prácticamente lo arrastró por todo el recinto desde la entrada hasta la mesa. El se sentó y la observó mientras ella ordenaba hamburguesas. Nunca fallaba.<p>

Cuando la vió regresar hizo otra mueca de mal humor, apoyó un brazo sobre la mesa y recostó la cabeza sobre el mismo. Ella hizo otra mueca de dolor, se tocó el corazón y casi se arrastró hasta llegar a la silla frente a él, gimoteaba como si le estuviera doliendo el alma. El no vió el espectáculo pero lo imaginó tal cual fué, la conocía tanto.

Al ver que Taiga realmente no estaba dispuesto a soportar nada, se incorporó y se dispuso a esperar por las hamburguesas tomando su smarthphone, podría entretenerse con el aparato días enteros, así que eso hizo.  
>Después de un tiempo que se le hizo eterno a Taiga y efímero a Haru, llegaron las hamburguesas y con ellas el inicio de la conversación que Taiga estaba evitando.<p>

—Creo que debes entregarle la nota...  
>—...—prefería ignorarla.<br>—Házme caso, además ella no te es indiferente.  
>—Cállate...<br>— ¡Sé que no lo es!  
>—No quiero hablar de esto. —Estaba molesto, el sólo mencionarle lo mismo de siempre le irritaba.<br>— ¿Porqué?  
>— ¡Porque no! —Levantó la voz más de lo que en realidad quería, no pudo evitarlo, la conversación, lo que ella insinuaba y ella misma ahora le incomodaban, no sabía porque se sentía así pero no quería alargar mas su estadía en ese lugar, posó la mirada sobre Haru, amenazante.<br>— ¿Lo hablamos mañana, ogro?  
>—Te he dicho que no me digas así—molesto y sin medir la fuerza que utilizó tiró todo sobre la mesa. — Y no, no hablamos más de esto, ¡déjame en paz!—se iba a levantar y se iría, pero el sonido de la llamada entrante en el smarthphone de su amiga le quitó la intención, nuevamente esa llamada, que en todo el tiempo de conocerse, interrumpía los momentos que compartían.<p>

— ¡Hola!— una sonrisa se posaba sobre el rostro de su amiga que, instintivamente coqueteó, aunque quien estuviera al otro lado de la línea no pudiera verla.

El cambio en el tono de voz que ella utilizaba ahora nunca lo había escuchado cuando hablaba con él, pero le era familiar cada vez que ella recibía esa llamada. Era una mezcla alegre, entre sutil y seductora, que solo usaba para esa persona. Taiga se descubrió pensando en esto, incluso detuvo su intención de marcharse, sabía lo que sucedería después, ¿porqué sentía tanta molestia entonces?

—Esta bien, ¡ahí nos vemos!

Haru terminó su bebida y tomó la mano de Taiga, mientras le sonreía.

— ¿Mañana hablamos...?  
>—Tsk…<br>— ¿Taiga...? —iba a empezar a hacer un puchero cuando el intervino rápidamente.  
>—Ya vete... Mañana hablamos…—hizo ademán de tomar nuevamente la hamburguesa minutos antes tirada.<p>

Ella salió y él la vió desaparecer entre la gente que pasaba al frente del local. Aún no era tarde y decidió irse caminando hasta su apartamento, así se le pasaría la molestia de haber visto a Haru irse. Se detuvo por un momento. No estaba molesto por eso, de eso estaba seguro.

Su mal humor y actual enojo toda la tarde fue encontrar a la chica de sus sueños con otro tipo, tomados de la mano caminando por el parque. La chica de sus sueños no era Haru sino su amiga de la infancia, una preciosa, amable e interesante pelirroja que vivía al lado de la casa de sus padres. Tenían una amistad no tan estrecha pero un día Taiga se dio cuenta de que sus sentimientos habían sobrepasado esa barrera sin embargo, no había tenido las intenciones ni el valor de confesarse por miedo al rechazo y al fracaso. Odiaba fracasar o perder, más que cualquier cosa en la vida.

Ahí, en su desolado estado y con un enfado de niveles titánicos fue que lo encontró Haru. —Debes decirle—Haru siempre le aconsejaba. Pero últimamente la insistencia de ella, su compañía, sus bromas, apoyo y demás lo hacían sentir incómodo, le daba vueltas al asunto intentando descubrir la razón, pero llegó otra vez a un punto sin salida.

Pronto llegó a su destino, hacía algo de frío. Se dirigió a su apartamento, cuando entró tiró todo y se echó de lleno en el sofá, dudó por un momento, estiró el brazo y tomó el smarthphone que casi nunca llevaba consigo, nada.

Simplemente Haru se había vuelto a perder de la misma manera siempre que recibía esa llamada. La molestia que había desaparecido durante la caminata regresó.

Decidió escribir la nota. Y entregarla.

Esta vez lo haría.


	2. Sorprende

Él se sentía patético tratando de escribir sobre ese papel. _¿Qué tan difícil es decirle a la chica que hace un tiempo, ella no sale de sus pensamientos? _Parecía más sencillo, sin embargo, cada vez que tenía la oportunidad de estar a solas con ella nada salía por su boca más que un sinfín de temas sin importancia. Él esperaba un silencio propicio, quizás una mirada cómplice de ella, algo que le diera el valor de decírselo, decirle aquello que llevaba un tiempo consigo.

Taiga había entendido que sus nuevos sentimientos se habían dado de manera natural, pues ahora a él le parecía imposible no enamorarse de ella, era perfecta. Al meditarlo un poco más, él nunca había pensado en cómo era la chica de sus sueños, no tenía tiempo para ese tipo de tonterías, las chicas le gustaban o no. Pero sin duda, ella era todo lo que necesitaba. _Todo lo que quería._

Garabateó las palabras _me gustas_ sobre el papel con una letra que describía su estado actual de ánimo. Miró un poco la letra espantosa que le salió e hizo una mueca de insatisfacción, justo cuando iba a escribir el nombre de la chica, sonó su smartphone y la melodía que emitía, era la que le había asignado a Haru.

Miró hacia el reloj que tenía al frente. Era temprano. Dejó sonar el aparato hasta que la melodía cortó. Volteó a mirar hacia el lugar donde lo tenía ubicado, esperando que empezara a sonar nuevamente, pero no sucedió. Lo lamentó, lo suficiente como para quedarse sumido en sus confusos pensamientos. Tomó el bolígrafo nuevamente para escribir el nombre al final de ese horrible _me gustas_. El sonido de un mensaje entrante distrajo sus ojos del papel que ahora torpemente doblaba. No le pasó desapercibida la velocidad con la que se dirigió a buscar el aparato, últimamente hacía muchas cosas extrañas.

_¿Aún durmiendo?... ¿Iremos a buscar el reemplazo de tus gastadas zapatillas si o no?... Besitos ^^ (despierta quieres... y responde!)_

Leyó nuevamente el mensaje, sólo que esta vez imaginó a Haru hablándole mientras hacía las respectivas muecas tontas que se le ocurrían cuando estaba con él. Respondió un simple si. Estaba por volver a colocar su smartphone sobre la mesita cuando entró un nuevo mensaje. No estaba tan sorprendido pero esto siempre le parecía curioso. Al fin y al cabo era con Haru con quien estaba tratando y su amiga era rápida.

_¿Porqué no contestaste?_

Nada se le pasaba a esta chica. Taiga lo sabía, en el corto tiempo que comprendía su amistad, se podía decir que la había llegado a conocer como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Haru no se daba por vencida, no aceptaba un no por respuesta, no sabía quedarse callada. La intensidad en el carácter de ella rivalizaba con la intensidad del mal carácter de él. Y parecía que no conocía límites. Taiga optó por cortar cualquier posible ramificación de esa conversación y respondió con un lugar y una hora. Funcionó, aunque no en la manera en que él habría deseado. Un nuevo mensaje entró y su boca se curvó en una mueca de fastidio.

_Ogro_

Regresó hacia la otra mesita donde quedó aquel mal doblado papel en el que había escrito el resumen de su vida los últimos meses. Lo observó un instante. No le gustaba para nada lo que veía, ya pensaría más tarde en la manera de deshacerse de esa tontería. Tomó sus llaves y un pesado abrigo negro. El día estaba frío y quería caminar.

Haru llegaba al lugar de encuentro, como siempre, iba más tarde aunque esta vez no había sido su intención. Ahora encontraría a un puntual Taiga más molesto que de costumbre y se preparó mentalmente para el acogedor recibimiento que seguramente su amigo le tenía preparado. Para contrarrestar un poco los nervios se detuvo en un local de la plaza a comprar caramelos y chocolates, aunque últimamente ni esto hacía que Taiga cambiara su mal genio.

Le extrañó no encontrarlo en el lugar acordado.

Buscó con la mirada tratando de no parecer una persona completamente extraviada, esto le incomodaba demasiado. Sacó su smartphone del bolsillo y revisó los mensajes buscando un cambio de planes pero no lo encontró, Taiga no se había comunicado más. Caminó sin saber qué hacer en primer lugar, razón por la que siempre era la última en llegar a todos lados. Odiaba quedar como idiota esperando. Visiblemente alterada marcó el número de su amigo y esperó, el sonido de la llamada saliente le empezó a desesperar. Fue cuando recordó que su amigo jamás llevaba el móvil con él.

Sin darse cuenta quién la observaba golpeó con un pie el suelo en tremendo berrinche. Cuando Haru no tenía el control de la situación no sabía que hacer ni cómo actuar. Volvió a marcar aunque ya sabía que no lograría absolutamente nada. Nuevamente un puchero, uno real, no de los que siempre fingía. Esta vez no lo hacía por diversión ni por fastidiar un poco más a su amigo nada paciente. Verdaderamente un espectáculo para los ojos de Taiga que se encontraba no muy lejos de su amiga y aunque no sonreía, su expresión era la de una persona que acaba de darle un merecido a alguien.

La observó un momento más, detallando su atuendo, su silueta, sus pucheros ridículos, la manera en que ladeaba la cabeza buscando calma ante la situación. Pensó en lo bonita que era Haru, no era que no lo supiera, sino que nunca le había dado importancia. Tenía además de belleza una gracia especial, bastante única. No recordaba haber conocido una chica igual. Haru había guardado el smartphone en el bolsillo de su abrigo y la vio jugar tontamente con algo que traía en su otra mano, claramente intentando distraerse.

En un momento Taiga creyó ver en el semblante de su amiga que el enojo de Haru se había convertido en tristeza, sin demora empezó a acercarse a la chica sin quitar la vista de ella en ningún momento.

Dicen que las miradas se atraen y que las personas se buscan en un mar de rostros hasta encontrar los ojos en los que deciden perderse por propia voluntad.

Haru buscó una mirada, una que la llamaba. Giró un poco, en medio de la plaza llena de gente y se topó de lleno con los ojos intensos de Taiga. Los infinitos ojos azules de Haru brillaron, cualquier rastro anterior de enojo y tristeza desaparecieron cuando se dibujo la más alegre de las sonrisas en su rostro. Se perdieron por un instante en los ojos del otro mientras ambos se acercaban.

Un sentimiento de incomodidad muy diferente invadió el pecho de Taiga mientras la distancia entre ellos disminuía. Hacía frío pero él empezó a sentir una sensación tibia y extraña en su rostro.

Y también alegría.

Se sentía como hacía meses no había estado.


	3. Admira

—¡Taiga!—Haru sonreía ampliamente, había pasado de la desolación a la más completa alegría y según notaba su amigo impaciente no estaba muy molesto.

—Llegas tarde...—el chico evitó mirarla por el siguiente rato, tratando de componerse del sentimiento que hace unos momentos habitaba en su ser. Caminó para empezar a buscar lo que necesitaba y dejó a Haru atrás, que lo seguía pacientemente. La búsqueda transcurrió en los términos usuales siempre que salía con la chica de ojos azules a comprar cualquier cosa, con Haru mostrándole varios diseños y él rechazando uno a uno. Haru sonreía un poco fastidiada, al fin y al cabo Taiga siempre terminaba comprando las retro Air Jordan que tanto le gustaban.

—Vamos a entrar en esta tienda—le dijo Haru al chico, mientras lo tomaba de la mano y lo arrastraba junto a ella al interior del local.

Ambos pasearon un momento la vista por el sitio, Haru se dirigió hacia una esquina donde se mostraban vestidos de colores y esas cosas. Taiga la observó por bastante tiempo sin moverse, tiempo que a Haru le pareció un récord en la paciencia del chico. Bufó un poco aburrido, empezó a caminar hacia el fondo del local buscando la sección de chicos pero se encontró con algo mejor, unos sillones que parecían de espera, sin pensarlo ni un segundo se apoderó de uno de ellos. No le dio demasiada importancia a las voces que escuchaba cerca y se empezaba a preguntar qué clase de tienda tenía esa sala de espera rodeada de enormes espejos y muchas luces y... —_Maldición..!_—algo que parecía una puerta se abría y salía una hermosa chica rubia junto a una pelinegra riendo y hablando de como lucía el vestido que se estaba probando. Justo cuando él pensaba en levantarse para salir de los vestidores, no sin antes darle una buena mirada a la rubia, Haru hacía aparición sin hacer ruido.

—¿Así que viniste a ver chicas probándose ropa diminuta?—Haru se acercó demasiado al rostro de Taiga para susurrarle con malicia, él aún tenía la vista sobre la chica rubia, pero la cercanía de Haru lo había consternado a un punto que él sentía no podía manejar, la miró de reojo visiblemente enfadado. O eso intentó.

—¿Ya terminaste?—

—Pues no decido cuál de estos llevar...—la chica hacía un puchero ridículo inflando sus cachetes, mientras observaba lo que traía en las manos.

—Cualquiera te quedará bien...—Taiga respondió sin pensar pero inmediatamente se retractó internamente por haberlo dicho, sobretodo al ver el rostro iluminado de su bella amiga, que era tan rápida como un huracán.

—¡Me has hecho un cumplido!¡Le gusto a Taiga!¡Le gusto a Taiga!—Haru estaba realmente fastidiándolo, poniendo especial énfasis en esto último y levantando la voz demasiado, haciendo el tipo de tontería que tanto le gustaba de ella..._¿Que tanto... qué?_

—Pregunté, si ya terminaste...—con el mal humor en su cabeza y en su tono de voz, Taiga la miró, asesinándola con la mirada.

—Podría probármelos y tu me ayudas, ¿que dices?—Haru le sonreía satisfecha.

—¡Ni lo pienses!—Taiga se levantó, por encima de quien fuera, saldría en ese momento de ese lugar. Si, por supuesto... se le escapaba con quién trataba. La chica lo hizo perder el equilibrio, cayó sobre el sillón y sobre él, Haru imploraba como si fuera a perder su vida.

—Por favor, ah Taiga, ¡por favooooor!—la chica parecía que empezaría a llorar en cualquier momento, si hasta lagrimitas de cocodrilo asomaban por sus azules ojos. Lo tomaba por los hombros y lo zarandeaba de atrás hacia adelante.—¡Please Taiga, pleeeeeeeaaaaaseeeeee!

—¡Haruka!—el chico luchaba internamente por no reír. En cierta forma la reacción de su amiga le embargó de gracia. Pero debía mantener su máscara de enfado, así por lo menos no se sentiría más avergonzado. La chica lograba lo que quería.

—Haré lo que sea, lo prometo—

—Bien...—El ataque al que estaba siendo sometido cesó. Haru le guiñó un ojo en un gesto que lo sorprendió. Quitó la vista para darle a entender que estaba sumamente fastidiado, sin embargo, cuando Haru cerró la puerta tras de sí, Taiga sonrió.

Al cabo de un rato que le pareció ridículamente largo la vió salir, enfundada en un vestido blanco, sumamente corto, que dejaba ver sus largas y bonitas piernas. Sin saber que hacer, esperó a la reacción de la chica.

—Y...¿entonces?—Haru esperaba la respuesta de Taiga.

—Bien...—respondió sin emoción alguna.

—Humm... bien ¿cómo?—la mirada de la chica era de decepción.

—Bien—lo dijo con firmeza, pero sin demostrar más interés. Observó como Haru se miraba en todo espejo que había en el lugar, con una gracia que lo hipnotizó. Sin darse cuenta cómo, Haru había vuelto a perderse. Apareció nuevamente con un vestido que le pareció de diferente forma, menos corto, negro y estampado con algún tipo de flor. Se veía preciosa, pensó.

—¿Q-qué dices?—Haru no sabía a qué se debía el mutismo de Taiga. Pensó en la chica que le gustaba, seguramente tenía una belleza que no tenía rival en la galaxia porque su amigo no mostraba ningún tipo de aprobación o interés en cómo ella se veía.

—Bien, también—Taigo hizo gesto de mirar su reloj. Era peligroso mantenerse más tiempo ahí..._¿Porqué pensaba eso?¿Es que acaso...?_

—Bueno... y ¿cuál de los dos...?!—Haru no tuvo tiempo de terminar la pregunta. Mientras Taiga se levantaba y se dirigía hacia la salida, mostrándose harto y aburrido, le respondió.

—El blanco—apresuró sus pasos para dejarla atrás. Haru sonrió.

Afuera del local Taiga esperaba. Haru salió no mucho tiempo después, con paquetes colgando de ambas manos. Con algo de curiosidad pero sin pretender pasar un segundo más ahí Taiga preguntó, por enésima vez.

—¿Ya terminaste?—

—¡Si...!¿quieres tomar algo caliente? Hace mucho frío, brrrp—hizo el gesto de abrazarse con fuerza. Taiga la miró sereno.

—Es buena idea—y Haru pensó que algo sucedería en el mundo, Taiga estaba repentinamente de buen humor.

Tomaron asiento en una cafetería cercana, frente a frente. Ambos acomodaron sus paquetes en el suelo. Haru inició la conversación que, durante el rato que estuvieron tomando café, había tratado de la beca que había ganado Taiga para estudiar en Japón. El tema aún no era importante para Taiga, aunque era cierto que en algún momento debía decidir acerca del asunto.

Más bien Taiga, internamente, pensaba en otras cosas. Él sentía que el día había transcurrido de maravilla. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan bien. Había podido reemplazar sus zapatillas de entrenamiento, había pasado un momento agradable con su mejor amiga, contra todo pronóstico. Pensaba invitarla a regresar a casa tomando un paseo en tren para variar la rutina. Y lo mejor, nadie los había interrumpido. Aún...

Cuando el móvil de Haru sonó y a ella le brilló el rostro como nunca brillaba _para él_, sintió deseos de asesinar a alguien.

Y eso no estaba para nada bien.


End file.
